CielXSebastian one-shot
by blackistheNEWpink0
Summary: WARNING; sex and yaoi


Ciel was laying in bed waiting for his lover's surprise. Ciel knew that it had to do with sex so he was already undressed and naked on top of the covers. His lover came in and smiled. They didn't speak as Sebastian moved Ciel into position. Sebastian took out some handcuffs and cuffed Ciel's hands to the headboard. Ciel was on his hands and knees his ass in the air. The perfect position for this.

Sebastian left for a second and came back with two buckets of ice cubes. "Let's see how many you can fit" Sebastian told his lover with a smirk on his face. "But, it will be freezing" Ciel whined softly but half-halfheartedly. "Do you not want to try?" Sebastian asked to which Ciel answered "Of course I want to try".

Sebastian smirked and grabbed an ice cube shoving it in his lover's hole along with his finger. Sebastian pushed it in as deep as he could with his finger. The coldness caused Ciel to shiver but he moaned. Sebastian did this a few times counting up to ten. Sebastian grabbed two ice cubes and shoved one in after the other. "twelve" Sebastian told Ciel softly.

Of course Sebastian had other plans than just this. The best thing about the ice cubes were that they had a layer of plastic coating them so they wouldn't melt completely. Sebastian filled up Ciel's hole with thirty cubes and then undressed himself. Sebastian grabbed ten more and forcefully shoved them into Ciel's hole.

"Can I force one hundred in here?" Sebastian asked Ciel softly. "You can sure try" Ciel answered knowing that it'd hurt. Of course it'd hurt. It hurt with forty in and he had to fit sixty more? He didn't think his hole was deep enough to fit that much. "Fit as many as you can until you can't anymore no matter how much pain I'm in" He told his lover.

"If you insist" was Sebastian's only answer. Sebastian forced in five more. Then another five more. Sebastian knew that he would force in two hundred. That would be all the ice in those two buckets. Ciel moaned in pain each time another five was added. No doubt he would be screaming by the end.

Sebastian then lined up his cock with Ciel's hole. He shoved it all in in one quick motion pushing the fifty in deeper. Ciel had to close his eyes tightly. It was like having two of Sebastian's cocks in his ass. And one still hurt him from time to time. Sebastian pulled almost all the was out then went back in. He fucked Ciel until they both cummed.

They did that four more times until two hundred was in Ciel's ass. Ciel almost screamed as the last one was inserted in. Sebastain then picked up a butt plug that was longer and thicker than his own cock. Sebastian jammed the whole thing into Ciel and wrapped the contraption around Ciel's hips and under him. He then attached the metal ring around Ciel's cock wrapping the string around his balls and connecting it to the ring. Sebastian then pulled out a little lock locking the contraption.

"Why won't you take it out?" Ciel asked softly. "Because I dont wanna have to do this the next few times because I'll be pushing something bigger in you to get them all out. But, that won't be for a week at the least" Sebastian explained. "Why?" "So I can fit my arm up your hole" "There's no way that will fit!" Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian grabbed the string that tightened his butt plug making it go deeper.

Ciel stood only for his hand to be held by his lover. He frowned softly but his lover didn't notice. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him towards the basement. That was were Ciel would go if he disobeyed. Ciel's eyes widened and he started to shake.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and placed him on a table. Sebastian then grabbed the restraints, metal cuffs and chains. Ciel was naked in less that a minute and his ass in the air. Ciel's knees and chest were pressed against the table so his ass was in the air.

Sebastian quickly took out the butt plug after untieing it. He then shoved his arm into Ciel's hole getting out a handful of ice. Sebastian kept doing this until Ciel was empty. Halfway through it Ciel's ass started to bleed and by the end it was bleeding a lot.

"It fits!" Sebastian told Ciel. "Then fuck me with it. Just as long as you fuck me until I pass out I don't care how." So that's what Sebastian did.


End file.
